Quiébrame
by S.Amore Hearts
Summary: Jack jamás se había enamorado y no planeaba hacerlo, su vida ahora era un completo desastre y solo tenía una opción: vender su cuerpo. Pensaba que nada podría ser peor pero se equivocó. ¿Qué pasa cuando quedas atrapado en un juego donde tu mejor aliado en relidad no lo es?, simple, te enamoras de él, te enteras de la verdad y terminas deseando jamás haberlo conocido. ¿tal vez?
1. Capitulo 1

No sirvo para escribir, pero no importa lo que haga no dejo de pensar y de crear historias. Pienso que malgasto mi creatividad sin siquiera plasmarla o contársela a alguien más, por eso decidí escribirlas aquí. Por cierto, estos personajes no son míos, eso es algo muy obvio.

* * *

Quiébrame

Cap 1

Esta es mi determinación…

Jack abre más las piernas-Jack obedeció y las abrió. El hombre sonrió al ver que Jack había hecho lo que había pedido. Repugnancia fue lo que pasó por su mente, y una vez el hombre empezó a tocarlo, Jack sintió ganas de vomitar.

-¡Ah!-Jack empezó a gemir mientras aquel hombre le besaba el cuello y lo manoseaba de arriba hacia abajo plasmando su tacto en cada parte de su cuerpo.

-¡ahnnn! Por favor… lame más fuerte… ¡ah!- El hombre besó y lamió lentamente sus pezones, no, con la boca no era suficiente. El cliente lo sabía, cada moneda que había gastado en esa mercancía debía valer la pena, por ello con su otra mano aprovechó para introducir algunos dedos dentro de su trasero para "aflojar".

Jack se retorcía, la inmensa necesidad de salir corriendo lo invadían, pero no podía, las razones eran suficientemente fuertes para encadenarlo a esa tortura.

-por favor…métela…-susurró Jack, el otro tipo, por su parte sonrió.

-Yo pagué por ti, sería un desperdicio que el juego se acabara ¿no es cierto?- El sacó sus dedos violentamente, lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a darse la vuelta y subir su trasero.-Ahora, que empiece la fiesta-El hombre tomó un consolador, lo encendió y lo introdujo suavemente un par de veces, observando como con cada metida se iba moviendo afuera y dentro de Jack, si, su perversidad lo llevaba lejos, pero su lujuria era peor, tomó un vibrador y o introdujo en su ano. Jack se sacudió violentamente y en su mente comenzaron a transcurrir los sucesos que lo habían llevado a esa posición.

"_**Tómame, quiébrame, átame, rómpeme y hazme pedazos. No importa si me odias o si me deseas, no importa si solo me utilizas, si solo eres tú"**_

Jack recordó las palabras que su madre le había dicho a su padre antes de morir, él no tenía ni idea de lo que era el amor y por eso una vez acababa con un cliente, no tenía remordimientos y tan solo pensaba "lo peor ya ha pasado", si me caigo, entonces me levantaré…

-Jack ¿tanto lo desea mi…?-Jack bloqueó esa palabra de su mente he hizo como si no hubiera escuhado lo que iba a hacer, tan solo asintió.-

El simplemente lo metió sin la más mínima sutilidad, simplemente lo introdujo abruptamente dentro de él.

"Me voy a romper" pensó Jack. Una agitación violenta de van y ven movía la cama de un lado a otro y Jack se aferraba a las sabanas como si quisiera evitar golpearlo y salir corriendo.

-¡Más, más fuerte!-pronunció ante el hombre que lo dominaba en aquel momento y en menos de unos minutos el hombre se vino dejando a Jack en un estado de shock. Sin importar cuantas veces lo hiciera, le daba asco, el hecho que dentro de él, se viniera gente que ni conocía, pero algunos opinaban que era más fácil, _ninguna de las dos es fácil_, pensó porque él nunca lo había hecho por amor, sino que lo había convertido en un hábito, pero ahora…ahora era más que eso.

El hombre se vistió y le arrojó un fajo de billetes-Esto es un pago extra, porque estuviste incluso mejor de lo que me dijeron, nos vemos.-El tipo volteó y se fue, pero Jack se quedó inmóvil mirando fijamente el techo, vació, se sentía vacío y asqueado, pero que podía hacer, sin dinero era un don nadie y su cuerpo no le permitía realizar trabajos pesados no le quedaba nada más que hacer. Se dio cuenta que el cliente se había ido por completo, se levantó y tomó las sabanas para luego arrojarlas al suelo. Se metió a bañar para borrar de su cuerpo una mano más que había tocado sin piedad su cuerpo destrozándolo lentamente.

Se vistió mirándose al espejo, que desafortunado, un día usando traje siendo el hijo del rey del mundo y al siguiente tenía que prostituirse para no desaparecer muriéndose de hambre en algún lado tirado por allí.

Colocó sus palmas en el espejo y mantuvo su mirada fija y constante en el reflejo, no moriría, sobreviviría, saldría de esa, atravesaría ese momento y en un futuro lo recordaría como un pasado, un pasado angustioso y difícil. Ya no era un niño y nadie vendría a ayudarlo, ese era el precio de ser el hijo de la familia Spicer. Pero no se iba a dar por vencido porque de lo contrario jamás obtendría lo que buscaba. Si alguna vez fue un pequeño y débil niño ahora no ya no lo era. Frunció el ceño, ya no era un mocoso débil, y si tenía que vender su cuerpo para sobrevivir lo soportaría con todo lo que podía, estaba cansado de que lo llamaran débil. Seguiría adelante a como dé lugar porque su nombre era Jack Spicer.


	2. Capitulo 2

Este cap puede ser algo confuso, puesto que en el anterior se habla de la determinación de Jack. Este cap se basa en 2 años en el futuro, osea, dos años después del cap 1. Saludos de mi parte comenten si les gustó. Estos personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Quiebrame

Cap 2

Ahora.

Jack se miró en el espejo, ya había pasado tiempo desde que su determinación había sido continuar con su trabajo, en ese momento ya se había acostumbrado. Jack creía que acostarse con otros sin saber que era enamorarse de alguien era mejor que haberlo hecho y realizar ese trabajo, quizás era más fácil de ese modo. Salió de la habitación.

-Jack hay tres clientes afuera preguntando por ti- dijo Jermaine mirando a Jack, y éste solo sonrió.-Están ofreciendo el doble de lo que estas ganando ahora.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-preguntó Jack mirando la hora.

-Tres horas el hombre vestido de azul y su acompañante.-Jermaine señaló al hombre sentado frente a una mesa- El otro hombre solo pide que le hagas compañía, es de esos que quieren conocer a la persona con la que se van acostar.

Jack miró a Jermaine, era costumbre que de algún cliente habría alguno que solo "quisiera conocer con quien se acostaba", era más fácil acostarse con las personas y luego olvidar sus rostros, eso era lo que pensaba Jack, pero trabajo era trabajo y mientras más rápido fuera mejor.

-Acepto al que vaya a pagarme las horas-respondió Jack. Jermaine entendió que Jack no quería nada con el otro hombre, sin embargo dejar al cliente sin nada era grosero así que le pidió a Iris que se hiciera cargo.

Jack se acercó rápidamente hacia las mesas conversó rápidamente con los clientes y se los llevó a una habitación, se desnudó y así empezó el espectáculo.

1… Jack terminó siendo tocado por los 2 hombres que estaban allí presentes. 2… Usó sus artimañas para que acabaran rápido. 3… Una vez cesada su trabajo sonrió y actuó como si el sexo que habían tenido había sido el mejor de su vida. Puras mentiras, se vistió y se fue no sin antes recibir su paga. Lo que menos quería era conversar con los clientes y mucho menos responder a sus preguntas habituales ¿qué con cuantos se había acostado? ¿Si su miembro era el más grande que había visto?¿y qué si estuvo bueno el sexo?

Salió a la calle y vio el cielo oscuro, eran entre las dos y tres de la madrugada, sacudió su cabello, aún podía sentir en su cuerpo las manos nauseabundas de esos tipos.

Recordó entonces que ya habían pasado 2 años desde que había decidido trabajar como un prostituto. La discusión con su padre, el impulso de irse de su casa, la falta de dinero, le hicieron ver que buscar rabajo era la mejor opción, si… ¡claro!, pero no fue nada fácil y su cuerpo siendo débil y él siendo torpe las cosas llegaron a su final en muy poco tiempo y gracias a ello tuvo que aprender a vivir de ese modo ¿volver a su casa? Esa no era una opción. No hasta que lograra lo que en un principio iba a hacer. Llegó a su "casa", mejor dicho una pequeña habitación pequeña.

Revisó el correo y miró de carta en carta, la mayoría eran cartas de cuentas por pagar.

Ahora en ese momento mirando la habitación, Jack sintió que incluso ahora era mejor que cuando vivía en la mansión vacía de su padre.

Ahora, ahora era diferente. Jack se acostó y esperó al que el sueño le venciera y así cayó dormido.

* * *

Ya lo sé, está algo aburrido…!Pero se pone mejor! De eso estoy segura.


	3. Capitulo 3

No es muy interesante al principio como cualquier otra historia pero tomará más impulso luego.

* * *

Quiébrame

Cap. 3

Trabajo es trabajo

El teléfono sonaba en la habitación. Jack tanteó la mesa buscándolo, una vez lo encontró sin querer lo tumbó al suelo.

Jack se levantó mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. El teléfono seguía sonando, lo tomó y contestó.

-Hola Jack, veo que aún no te has levantado.

-Jermaine-Jack se revolvió el pelo-¿Qué Pasa?, normalmente sueles llamar en la tarde.

-Jack, mira tú reloj-El pelirrojo lo hace y abre los ojos

-Oh por Dios, son las 5 de la tarde.

-Jack no sé qué estuviste haciendo ayer, pero no es bueno que te sobre esfuerces-Comentó Jermaine con un tono de preocupación.

-Sí, sí, ya sé-Respondió Jack me dio adormilado mientras se levantaba.

-En una semana tendremos el evento que realizamos cada año. Jack te han escogido como parte del evento, por eso necesito que vengas para acá.

-Sí, ajá. Iré en una hora- Jack trancó el teléfono, sinceramente no tenía ganas de ir y eso se notaba en su rostro, decidió prepararse.

Jack entró al establecimiento y se acercó a la mesa de Jermaine. Luego de establecer ciertos puntos sobre la mesa, Jermaine comenzó a explicarle a Jack lo que tenía que hacer.

-Jermaine, lo que estás tratando de decir es que ésta celebración sirve para hacer publicidad ¿cierto?

-Sí, la cosa es que cada año es diferente. El año pasado aún estabas "adaptándote" a tu trabajo, y lo sé por eso en ese momento no te pedí que participaras. Pero…

-Pero éste año es diferente ¿cierto?- Jack recordó que hasta el año aún no se había acostumbrado del todo y le tomaba más importancia que ahora. Eso era antes, ahora de alguna forma le parecía gracioso que con solo una mirada provocativa y ciertas artimañas el hombre con los que se acostaba caían, pero aún persistía en su mente el sentimiento de incomodidad de acostarse con otros de quien no tenía ni deseo.-Bien, ¿y que se supone que debo hacer?

-Bueno, éste año tenemos planeado hacer la fiesta alusivo a las diferentes culturas del mundo. La vestimenta, la comida y los adornos formaran parte de esto. Queremos que uses un kimono, pero la cosa está en que el obi…

-Pretendes que lo tenga atado al frente ¿cierto? Como una Oiran-Jack definitivamente no quería hacer eso y mucho menos si se tenía que vestir de prostituta, aunque ya de por sí lo era.

-Pero si las cosas resultan bien, y aumenta la clientela obtendrás el doble de lo que ganas ahora.

Jack lo pensó un poco ¿Qué tenía que perder?-Acepto, porque no me queda de otra-Jack se levantó, su turno empezaba en media hora y se tenía preparar. A Jack no le gustaba vestirse de mujer, si, era gay pero eso no significaba que intentara imitar a una chica porque eso no iba con él.

Al cabo de un rato, Jack se había quitado el sweater que llevaba, se había desarreglado un poco la camisa y se quitó los zapatos. En ese establecimiento, lo normal era usar lo ropa que más te gustara y seducir a los clientes que entraran, más que un bar, era precisamente eso.

Miró por la ventana, cerró los ojos y se cambió, se vistió con un uniforme de bartender, acomodó su nombre en un pequeño bolsillo y atendió a los clientes.

¿Su trabajo? Actuar como un simple bartender, seducir al cliente y llevárselo a la cama. Ese era el juego en el que se debatían todos, actuar como simples meseros cuando en realidad se prostituían, si la policía se enteraba irían a prisión de eso estaba seguro. El lema de Jermaine era sedúcelo y caliéntalo pero no en un lugar donde pueda causar un incendio, en otras palabras, sedúcelo y acuéstate con él fuera de aquí.

Y así fue como dio comienzo a una larga noche.


	4. Capitulo 4

Si ya lo sé ¿A dónde va a parar ésta historia? Yo lo sé, pero esto es como una bomba en detonación tiene el tiempo determinado para explotar aquí comienza la aventura ¡al fin!.

* * *

Quiébrame

Cap. 4

Actuación. El juego empieza.

Jack estaba sentado en una mesa con un cliente, como parte de su trabajo, había accedido a cenar con él.

El mesero de aquel restaurante sirvió la comida junto con el postre que Jack le había solicitado.

-¿te gusta?-preguntó el cliente, que según Jack recordaba se llamaba Anthon, dueño de quien sabe que empresa en una ubicación desconocida para él, en otras palabras bolsillos llenos, paga completa más bono.

-Está delicioso-sonrió, pero su táctica consistía en otra cosa, por ello tomó el postre que había en la mesa.

-Dijiste que te había gustado-Dijo Anthon llevándose su copa a la boca.

-Bueno yo amo las cosas dulces- Jack sonrió perversamente, se había quitado el zapato y comenzó a masajear el miembro de Anthon por debajo de la mesa. -¿Y a ti no te gustan?...

Anthon se tapó la boca, Jack lo tenía erecto, pero estaban en un lugar público, y no había comido en todo el día así que apretó un poco el miembro con su pie y luego lo dejó para concentrarse en el postre que llevaba en frente.

Terminó de comer. Anthon pagó la cuenta, tomó el brazo de Jack y se lo llevó a un hotel. El cliente pagó la habitación, apenas entraron Anthon tomó a Jack y lo arrojó a la cama, luego se abalanzó sobre él.

-Intentaste seducirme en ese restaurante y no tenías idea de qué tanto tenía ganas de violarte en esa mesa-El tipo lo miró lujuriosamente y comenzó a quitarle la ropa.

Jack gimió pero trató de no exagerar porque sobre actuar mucho lo iba a delatar pero nos e podía concentrar mucho con Anthon lamiéndole los pezones, Jack volteó los ojos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se montó sobre Anthon y comenzó bailar sobre su miembro mientras giraba su cabeza a un ritmo entre lento y rápido. Se quitó el pantalón y la ropa interior. Se acercó lentamente hacia el cliente viéndolo a los ojos, desabrochó su pantalón, comenzó a succionar, lamer y morder levemente amortiguándolo con sus labios la punta del hombre.

Se montó sobre él e introdujo el miembro del cliente para no herirse y un coro de gemidos llenó el lugar, si claro, por la mente de Jack pasaba en qué orden debía tomar prioridad el dinero, comenzó por pagar la habitación en la que estaba, llenar su refrigerador, comprar un nuevo shampoo porque el que tenía se le había acabado, necesitaba ropa nueva porque muchas de las cosas que se habían llevado eran las cosas diarias que usaba y quizás un par de zapatos nuevos.

Jack se dio cuenta de que el cliente llegaba al final por el rostro que mostraba. Anthon tomó a Jack y lo sometió debajo de él para aumentar el ritmo.

-¡Ahn! ¡Espera, no tan…! ¡Ahhhh!-Jack llegó "al clímax" y se arrojó a un lado cambiando su mirada de éxtasis por una de aburrimiento, que mal estuvo el sexo, horrible.

-Dime ¿te ha gustado el postre?- Jack se quedó en pausa"Ay, por Dios" pensó, él lo había dicho pero no había sonado tan… Tan mata pasiones en la boca de alguien, excepto del cliente. Primera y última vez que se acostaba con él, si iba a vender su cuerpo por lo menos le debían un buen sexo ¿no?

-Estuviste increíble-Jack sonrió, y trató de sonar lo más convincente posible. Miró la hora del hotel faltaba 5 minutos para que se acabara el tiempo con el cliente. Jack se levantó.

-¿Ya te vas?-Jack giró su mirada hacia Anthon

-Si debo irme, pero estaré esperando con ansias nuestro próximo encuentro- "o no" pensó Jack. Anthon por su parte sacó de su cartera el dinero y lo colocó a Jack en la ropa interior que ya se había puesto. El pelirrojo sonrió seductoramente aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué estaba haciendo.

Tomó sus cosas y se fue. Su celular sonó.

-¿Ya ahora qué? Ya lo sé te debo tres meses de renta ya tengo el dinero, mañana te los pago.

-No, debes entregarme el dinero hoy si no quieres quedarte durmiendo en la calle.- La otra persona colgó.

-¡Maldición!-Jack le marcó a Jermaine, pero éste no contestó. Tomó un taxi y se dirigió a su edificio, le tocó la puerta a la señora encargada y ésta abrió la puerta malhumorada. Jack le entregó el dinero de mala manera. Su teléfono sonó. Caminé de regreso al bar.

Jack se vistió con el uniforme reglamentario y observó de reojo a los clientes que pasaban por allí, se fijó en un nuevo para de clientes y uno con un inusual color de ojos.

Chase se sentó en la mesa de Hannibal con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Oh Chase!, mi querido amigo ¿Cómo has estado?- Preguntó Hannibal muy animado

-No estoy para juegos, vine a discutir contigo las tierras que mi padre tuvo el error de venderte ¿ cuánto quieres por ellas?.

-Uy, alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo hoy. Que te parece si brindamos por la hermosa noche que nos contempla.-Hannibal le sirvió whisky a Chase.

-¿Qué pretendes? Viene aquí con el fin de negociar y no de perder el tiempo Hannibal-Respondió Chase mencionando su nombre con desdén. Desde que se había muerto su padre había jurado no volver a cruzarse con ese tipo para luego descubrir que su padre le había vendido un terreno demasiado valioso a alguien que no lo sabría aprovechar al máximo.

-Bueno, verás, últimamente he estado muy aburrido-Hannibal sonrió-Así que hagamos un juego.

Chase por su parte se debatía entre matar a Hannibal allí mismo o torturarlo, no, ninguna de las dos valía la pena, no ensuciaría sus manos, sería mejor si otras hicieran el trabajo sucio por él, era más fácil.

-¿Qué clase de juego?-preguntó Chase, no lo mataría, por el momento.

-¿No sería divertido jugar con alguien que no esté envuelto en esto?

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó Chase quién sabía que no sería la primera vez qué al estúpido de Hannibal se le ocurrían juegos para divertirse. Hannibal observó el lugar y sonrió.

-Juguemos a esto-Hannibal colocó sus brazos sobre la mesa-Me acaba de llamar la atención algo de aquí, si yo logro obtener lo que quiero tú pierdes y no te daré nada, de hecho me darás el cincuenta por ciento de las acciones de tu empresa.- Chase frunció el ceño-Y si tú ganas me postraré ante ti y te daré lo que me pidas- Chase quería recuperar el orgullo que por culpa de su antecesor había perdido y las tierras que el traidor de Hannibal le había quitado era el comienzo.

-Acepto. ¿Qué planeas?

Hannibal miró fijamente al chico de la barra con lujuria-Lo quiero a él-señaló a Jack-Creo que sería muy divertido corromperlo hasta que decida morir ¿no crees?

Chase sintió asco, sabía de los extraños gustos de Hannibal y eso lo enfermaba.

-Si tú logras proteger a ese chico de mí, tú ganas y yo logro… -Sonrió de una manera diferente, completamente diabólica-Yo gano. ¿Trato?

-Trato- Respondió Chase. Proteger a ese chico era un pequeño precio a pagar por la estupidez de su padre. Y el recuperaría ese terreno así tuviera que arruinarle la vida a todos sus empleados. Miró al chico, el juego acaba de empezar.

* * *

Creo que se puso más interesante, debo decir que tenía planeado destacarme en una escena con Jack y Chase. Comenten, háganme recomendaciones sé que las necesito.


	5. Chapter 5

Este es el cap 5, y aunque la historia avanza lentamente, se pone cada vez mejor y como ya hemos visto en el cap anterior, ha comenzado el juego ¿Qué juego?

* * *

Quiébrame

Cap. 5

Inicio

Chase se encontraba sentado frente a un escritorio observando con detalle una hoja que se encontraba frente a él. La había leído unas diez veces desde que había llegado a su puerta como parte del correo.

La hoja describía cuales serían "las reglas del juego" que Hannibal le había propuesto la otra noche. Se dispuso a leerla por onceaba vez, en ella logró captar los detalles más importantes.

El juego que Hannibal había propuesto consistía en obtener al chico al que había señalado la otra vez, sin embargo, no especificaba en qué modo o a qué se refería con exactitud. También establecía que el tiempo debía ser menor a sesenta y tres días, es decir, en menos de nueve semanas y que ganaba aquel que obtenía al chico y obtenía las pruebas para comprobarlo hacía el otro oponente. Chase cruzó sus manos y apoyó su barbilla en ellas. No importaba mucho lo que la carta dijera, por ello, primeramente se debía en concentrar en vigilar los pasos que daba Hannibal para cazarlo dentro de su propio juego. Lo del chico era lo de menos.

Chase se levantó y tomó su teléfono, a su vez, marcó un número de teléfono muy conocido para él.

-Necesito que me consigas información de una persona-Dijo Chase de forma demandante.

-Sí, señor. ¿De quién?-preguntó la voz a través del teléfono.

-De un chico que trabaja en un bar…

Chase, se encargó de darle todos los datos necesarios a su empleado para que hiciera las investigaciones necesarias para obtener información del chico del bar llamado Jack y saber a quién debía obtener.

Mientras tanto, en el bar nocturno, un chico de tez pálida servía unos tragos mientras observaba con detenimiento a unos clientes que estaban sentados en una mesa del fondo, _como si no quisieran ser vistos._

-Jack, alguien pregunta por ti-Dijo Jermaine acercándose a Jack.

-Ya voy.-Respodió sin dejar de mirar a aquellos hombres que miraban el lugar como si estuvieran buscando algo en especial-Jermaine, no me gustan esos tipos. Desde que están aquí no han bebido nada y se la pasan observando el local…-le susurró Jack a Jermaine, para luego ir a ver a su cliente.

Jermaine los observó, ciertamente, esa no era la primera vez que esos tipos estaban ahí algo le dcía que no venían precisamente por la calidad del servicio.

Jack, entre tanto, se había preparado para recibir a su cliente y darle los mejores servicios de la casa de Jermaine.

Esa iba a ser una noche muy larga.

-Hola, mi nombre es Jack, y seré quién le atienda el día de hoy-Dijo quitándose la camisa y sentándose sobre la entrepierna de su nuevo cliente.

Jack comenzó a susurrarle cosas a su cliente en el oído, porque sabía que era un método eficaz para que se calentara. Jack lamió suavemente el lóbulo del hombre en el que estaba sentado.

El cliente no se esperó y lo jaló hacia la cama bruscamente, para quedar sobre él. Jack serró los ojos para imaginar y huir, por lo menos mentalmente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no sin dejar de actuar como si le gustara.

Las manos recorrieron su cuerpo una y otra vez. Jack sintió un extraño dejavu, y empezó a recordar las palabras que le había dicho su padre antes de irse de su casa, la realidad le impedía escapar y ocultarse lejos de allí…

Una vez terminada su labor, se sintió vacío y solo se limitó a levantarse lentamente a contar el dinero que había ganado, y pensó _solo un poco más…_

Una vez vestido, volvió al bar para recoger parte de las cosas que había dejado, en cierta forma, era bueno que hubiera un hotel a menos de una cuadra de allí, de esa forma no debía caminar mucho. Sin embargo, le extrañó ver que aquellos hombres que había visto aún seguían allí.

Tomó sus cosas y se fue a su departamento, que en realidad solo era una habitación con unas cuantas paredes, un minúsculo comedor, y una cama. Ni cocina tenía, pero algo era algo y era mejor que la calle.

* * *

Hannibal ya tenía los documentos con toda la información de Jack.

-Que interesante…-dijo observando la fotografía del chico en cuestión-Quién diría que el hijo de los Spicer terminó prostituyéndose en esa clase lugar, eso se está poniendo cada vez más interesante-Hannibal tomó la foto y sonrió diabólicamente.

El juego ya ha iniciado.

* * *

Si, lo sé, mis cap. estan algo cortos, epro creo que de ésta forma son más dinámicos.


	6. Cápitulo 6

¡Al fin el cap. 6!, La flojera y el cansancio forman parte de mi atraso con los capítulos, pero eso es algo normal ¿no?

Espero que les guste.

Hearts

* * *

Quiébrame

Cap. 6

Primer paso

Jack caminaba por las calles admirando lo que nunca se había dado tiempo de admirar, desde que empezó a vivir en su nuevo departamento nunca se había dado el lujo de pasear por las avenidas cercanas ya que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba durmiendo por la mañana y por la tarde comía lo del desayuno y el almuerzo juntos.

Caminó por una calle observando las tiendas que en ella había. Se había topado con una zapatería y una tienda de ropa usada. Al parecer el bar era lo único que tenía un lado oscuro en esas avenidas, pero lo cierto era que era mejor así. Miró del otro lado de la calle y al fondo logró ver un cartel de una tienda de música y acercó a ella para mirar de cerca los tipos de instrumentos que habían allí, no lo podía negar, amaba la música, pero se le daba pésimo. Cansado de observar, se fijó en la hora que mostraba su reloj y se dio cuenta que era la hora en la que solía "desayunalmorzar" así que dispuesto a regresar por su camino se toó con una cafetería regia y sobria, muy hermosa.

-Esto es raro-Jack se fijó que la cafetería, al igual que el callejón, se encontraba (aún más) escondida y muy difícilmente se lograba ver con el cartel de la tienda música (puesto que el cartel era más grande y tapaba por completo el de la cafetería). Jack miró por la vitrina y se fijó en que casi estaba vacío, por lo tanto, sería un lugar tranquilo en donde podía venir a comer cuando quisiera ya que de hecho estaba cerca y fijándose en los precios, tampoco estaba tan caro.

Jack tomó asiento cerca de la ventana y una señora se le acercó para entregarle un pequeño menú, lo leyó un par de veces y escogió comerse una media luna con un café marrón pequeño. Una vez se lo trajeron comenzó a comer mientras miraba a través de la ventana. Se sintió nostálgico, hacía tiempo que no estaba en paz como aquel momento, y antes de se diera cuenta ya había terminado de comer.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y Jack se alarmó, era Jermaine y él respetaba los momentos libres en los que no se tenía que trabajar y solo solía hacerlo _cuando algo malo había ocurrido._

-Hola Jack-Jermaine sonaba nervioso-Necesito que vengas lo más rápido posible.

-¿Es por clientes?, porque justo ahora no estoy…-Jack fue interrumpido y no pudo seguir hablando.

-No es eso, está pasando algo muy raro, ya son tres de…-Jermaine hizo silencio y Jack entendió a la perfección-me llamaron para decirme que no vendrían a trabajar y la cosa es que todos ellos sonaban demasiado nerviosos y pocos convincentes.

-¿Estás seguro?-Preguntó Jack algo preocupado.

-Sí, la cosa es que uno de ellos me mencionó algo sobre unos clientes, pero necesito que vengas para acá ahora mismo. De verdad siento que algo malo va a pasar.

-Está bien.-Jack se bebió de un solo sorbo lo que le quedaba de café, pagó la cuenta y se fue corriendo.

...

Jack entró al bar y lo primero que observó fue que el resto de los empleados andaban agitados y nerviosos.

-¡Jack!-gritó Jermaine caminando rápidamente hacia él.

-Por Dios… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-No sé exactamente qué está pasando, pero al parecer nos están pillando en los otros negocios.

-¿Qué?

-Jack, al parecer la policía ha estado viniendo para observar el comportamiento del bar.

-Mierda ¿Y nos han pillado?-preguntó Jack llevándose la mano al pecho ¡lo que le faltaba!, la cereza que coronaría al pastel, primero la prostitución y ahora iría a la cárcel, en serio que Dios no le tenía piedad… ni lástima.

-Vamos a actuar como si no supiéramos nada y como si esto en verdad fuera un bar real en _todo el sentido de la palabra_ ¿entendiste?

-Sí, si ya sé- Jack se jaló el cabello hacia atrás intentando calmarse y comenzó a respirar profundamente. Caminó hacia los vestidores para cambiarse a la que solía usar en sus "horas de trabajo" y caminó con paso seguro en dirección a la barra, donde una vez llegado allí, se dispuso a observar a su clientela para sacar conclusiones de quién podrían ser los policías. Jack recordó a los tipos de la otra noche, los que actuaban de manera extraña, pero sin importar cuánto los buscara, no los podía encontrar.

Suspiró pesadamente, y miró el reloj varias veces. Jermaine apareció y se acercó a Jack.

-Ya le avisé a los clientes que no hicieran pedidos, y a los empleados que sin importar qué no deben aceptar las proposiciones de los clientes por muy tentador que suene la idea.

Jack suspiró de alivio, pero así como vino. Se fue.

-¡Todos manos arriba y que nadie se mueva!, todos ustedes están arrestados y todo lo que digan podrá ser usado en su contra-Dijo autoritariamente un policía. Jack palideció y Jermaine se quedó helado.

Un policía se les acercó y los esposó, ellos se dejaron, porque sabían que si se resistían las cosas se iban a ponerse peor. Pero, como era obvio, muchos de los trabajadores completamente nerviosos y sin poder calmarse forcejearon durante un rato.

-Jack, mantén la calma y no digas ni una sola palabra.-Le susurró Jermaine a Jack antes de que entraran en los autos. Una vez llegada a la estación de policías, revisaron a cada una de las personas que estaban trabajando en ese lugar ¡pero es que ni los clientes se salvaron!

Jack, así como otros, miraba con ojo crítico a todos los que estaban allí, esos policías eran un poco extraños a su criterio, los habían sentado a todos en una banca y luego los interrogaban en una pequeña cabina…Algo no estaba bien.

-Llego tu turno pelirrojo-Dijo aquel policía.

Lo llevaron a la cabina (obviamente estando esposado) y lo sentaron en una silla de metal que estaba colocada frente a una mesita.

El interrogador se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, eso a Jack no le gustó.

-Dígame, ¿Alguna vez a traficado droga?

-¿Qué?-Jack quedó en shock, la prostitución ya era mucho ¡¿Que rayos?! ¿Drogas? Ni loco.-No.

El tipo lo miró raro.

-¿En serio? Porque tenemos información valiosa de que ustedes han estado metidos en toda clase delitos.

Jack parpadeó un par de veces ¿Qué otros delitos?

-Lo siento señor pero no sé de qué me está hablando-Respondió. Jack giró su cabeza, sentía que lo estaban viendo desde el vidrio como todo el mundo sabe, eran de esos vidrios especiales en los que en un lado se reflejaban y del otro se puede ver un espejo. Giró de nuevo la cabeza hacia el interrogador.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo…-El tipo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. Jack pudo notar que el tipo se estaba riendo cada vez que se daba la vuelta ¡algo raro estaba sucediendo!

-Mire, yo no sé de qué delitos me está hablando, pero…-Jack se calló al oír un disturbio fuera de la habitación.

Unos hombres vestidos de negro invadieron la habitación, ¡genial! Las cosas se ponían más raras todavía. Cerró los ojos esperando a que todo se calmara, escuchó gritos y mucho disturbio, pero así como había aparecido aquel bullicio, se hubo en el ambiente un gran silencio…

Los hombres de negro lo tomaron del brazo y lo llevaron a un auto lujoso de color negro. Jack tenía miedo de articular palabra porque una vez salió de aquella habitación no había absolutamente nadie que él conociera que estuviera allí ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué querían con él? Y lo más preocupante ¿Dónde estaban los otros y qué les habían hecho?. Por Dios, se estaba volviendo loco.

-Ya hemos llegado-dijo fríamente el conductor. Jack se paralizó, ¿llegar a dónde?

Al salir del auto observó una gran mansión y se asustó más, a ese paso terminaría por darle un paro cardiaco. Primero eran esos raros policías y ahora eran los tipos de negro.

Uno de los hombres, condujo a Jack hacia la entrada de la mansión sin decirle ni una sola palabra, así que simplemente entró.

-Buenas tardes-Dijo una mujer apareciendo de la nada.-Usted debe ser el joven al que nuestro amo nos ha pedido darle la bienvenida.

Jack ya no podía más…Estaba en un punto crítico en el que iba a perder el conocimiento.

-El amo espera por usted en el estudio, yo lo guiaré por la casa. Sígame-Dijo la mujer amablemente.

Jack obedeció y la siguió. Al llegar entró dubitativamente y su pulso se aceleró. Al entrar observó a un hombre mirando por la ventana. Aquel hombre se giró y Jack se paralizó.

El hombre sonrió, pero no era más que un simple intento de sonrisa, estaba muy seguro de que aquel hombre no sonreía muy a menudo.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Chase Young

* * *

¡Al fin Chase!

Si, ¿Chase sonriendo?, pensó que de esa forma Jack le tomaría más confianza sin notar que se ve muy sospechoso. Y para colmo ¿Qué es toda esa confusión de los hombres de negro y los extraños policías?

Eso lo explicaré en el próximo capítulo, porfa comenten si les ha gustado o si es lo contrario.


	7. Capitulo 7

Bien, últimamente he estado en el aire y no he podido subir más nada. Lamento la tardanza.

Empecé esta historia inicialmente con algo que escribí como una nota en mi teléfono, que les hice leer a muchas personas otro lado de mí que no se esperaban y eso me hizo gracia…

* * *

Quiébrame

Cap. 7

El ojo de águila oculto bajo tu sombra.

La luz entraba tenuemente por la habitación. Las persianas impedían que la luz iluminara el rostro de Jack mientras éste se aferraba a las tibias sabanas que le ofrecía aquella cómoda cama… _como las de su antigua casa._

Suaves, tibias y agradables que le rogaban dormir tan solo un poco más, pero algo se sentía diferente. Esperen un momento… ¿Desde cuándo tendía la cama con sabanas de seda?

Jack despertó de golpe completamente aturdido por la violencia con lo que lo hizo. Revisó la habitación con la vista, era simplemente _inútilmente espacioso_, como las habitaciones que poseía la "casita" de su padre. Se paró y abrió las cortinas intentando averiguar en donde rayos estaba.

Tocaron la puerta y Jack se alarmó.-mmmh… ¿Pase?-respondió inseguro. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mucama.

-Buenos días joven, el señor Chase lo espera para desayunar en el comedor, si desea puede darse un baño.-Dijo sin inmutarse por las fachas del chico, ¿por qué para las chicas era invisible mientras que para los tipos no? Jack suspiró.

-Gerald, se ocupará de llevarlo a la habitación de aseo.-Dijo la mucama para luego retirarse, pero no sin antes enseñarle al susodicho, quién para ese entonces Jack ni se había percatado de su presencia.

Gerald se inclinó. Jack caminó detrás de él una vez éste empezara a caminar por los pasillos. Caminó mirando de reojo por donde iba, si se aprendía de memoria los pasillos sería mejor para él y así no tendría que tener la ayuda de los sirvientes para enseñarle los lugares.

-Su baño ya se encuentra listo-dijo de manera fría, luego le señaló una pequeña silla en la que se encontraba su ropa tendida y doblada.

Jack tan solo asintió. El sirviente salió dejándolo solo en aquel baño gigante que parecía piscina con unos grifos que estaban abiertos llenando el baño. Miró la habitación detalladamente y luego de inspeccionarla correctamente, comenzó a desvestirse a paso lento. Se dirigió hacia los grifos que estaban lo suficientemente alto, al parecer, si querías tomar una ducha te colocabas debajo de los leones que echaban agua por la boca una vez abrías el grifo haciendo la ilusión de cascada. Y si querías tomar un baño relajante solo tenías que esperar a que se llenara por completo para hacerlo.

Se mojó el cabello bajo la ducha de agua fría, no estaba de ánimos para darse el lujo de bañarse en aquel lugar siendo una casa ajena de alguien desconocido para él.

Cierto, aquél hombre de apariencia imponente lo había observado. ¿Por qué estaba allí? El tal Chase le había explicado solamente que él lo había ayudado por dos motivos, el primero, para hacerle un favor a un amigo suyo que al parecer era su cliente, ciertamente se había pasado toda la noche pensando en qué cliente estaría hablando, pero sin importar cuando lo pensara simplemente había olvidado los rostros de sus clientes. Y la segunda… La segunda era simplemente era una satisfacción que él nunca mencionó. Alguien como él, le recordaba al mundo de su padre, una jaula de oro donde las maravillas no eran más que mentiras, y esa era su cruda realidad. Había veces en las que se preguntaba ¿ser libre y enjaulado? ¿O habituarse al clima y sobrevivir? Terminó, se secó con una toalla y se vistió, fuera lo que fuera ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

Salió al jardín en compañía del tal Gerald que le causaba más escalofríos que el dueño de aquella casota. Simplemente se sintió inquieto, al ver la mesa con los platos servido en el comedor, con un mantel bordado con punto de cruz de color crema. Se sentó rígidamente cuando Gerald salvaba la silla para que se sentara.

-Gerald, puedes retirarte-Dijo Young con una mirada inexpresiva, mientras que sirviente se inclinaba y se iba. No sabía qué hacer, pero, si de algo estaba seguro es que sin importar las razones por la que lo salvó, sabía que la verdadera razón era la segunda que era para satisfacción propia y él lo sabía. A simple vista podía deducir que Chase era la clase de tipo sexy que seducía a las chicas con su presencia misteriosa, pero que estaba envuelto en un mundo oscuro y que posiblemente todo lo que decía podría tener segundas intenciones, porque así era esa jaula de oro.

Chase observó a Jack y éste al darse cuenta que lo había estado observando de más giró su vista hacia su plato.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿no es de su gusto la comida?-preguntó Chase, mientras más amable fuera se ganaría más rápido su confianza pero era tan cansado, como odiaba ser amable.

-No, no es eso…-murmuró Jack incómodo ¿Cómo actuar frente aquel hombre? Además de su imponente presencia estaba seguro de que sabía en qué había estado trabajando, bueno, suponiendo que realmente la primera de las razones fuera cierta. Lo miró de nuevo y pudo sentir un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda al ver esos ojos dorados. Comió un poco del desayuno que consistía en panqueques con mermelada.

Chase terminó de comer, miró su reloj y luego observó a Jack-Tienes permitido pasear por la casa, si necesitas de algo solo tienes que preguntarles a las mucamas. Jack lo miró de nuevo y de alguna forma extraña Chase pudo darse cuenta cuan rojos y exóticos eran esos ojos, sin duda, algo único, pero, no sería tan crédulo para creer que eran reales. Pero lo eran…

Jack se sintió avergonzado ¡se había quedado de piedra! Allí parado sin hacer nada, definitivamente algo no andaba bien con su cerebro o era porque había pensado mucho ¿y ahora estaba mentalmente exhausto?

Miró los platos sucios, esa casa no era suya y él era un invitado, estaba seguro de que antes ni siquiera se hubiera tomado la obligación de siquiera agradecerle a la servidumbre, pero precisamente porque estaba allí no quería ser una carga. Tomó los platos, pero estaba seguro de que era vajilla de porcelana cara y tendría que vender sus ojos en el mercado negro para poder pagarlos, así que devolvió el plato a la mesa. Buscó con la mirada a las mucamas y no vio a ninguna así que comenzó a caminar fijándose por donde iba y mirando cada tanto hacia atrás para recordar por donde iba. Se detuvo al escuchar a las mucamas reunidas a en una esquina del pasillo lateral derecho contiguo al que iba.

-El señor Chase ha traído a un chico ¿no es eso extraño?-dijo una chica de manera curiosa.

-Ni lo pienses, ya estás con tus ideas raras otra vez ¿verdad? Primero fue con la señorita Shadow ¿y ahora con el amigo del amo?-señaló otra.

-Bueno, es que su relación también es extraña-Se hizo un silencio-¡pero es cierto! ¡se nota por la mirada de…!

-Bueno, aunque su comportamiento con la señorita Shadow es realmente muy extraño, eso no cambia que el amo sea el amo así que.-Cortó la conversación, pero al parecer la primera chica había quedado insatisfecha.

-¿Y quién crees que es ese chico?, ayer Hana me comentó que aquel chico era…

Jack suspiró y se devolvió por sus pasos intentando regresar, pero en medio de su búsqueda por los pasillos una de las mucamas que venía corriendo chocó con él cayendo al suelo

-Ah, disculpe-dijo la chica mientras reincorporaba y ayudaba a Jack a levantarse.

-No, descuida-dijo sonriendo, aquella chica daba gracia, iba echa un desastre, su cabellos estaba despeinado y su ropa algo arrugada, completamente nerviosa sacudió su vestido.

-Oh Dios…-susurró una vez lo vio a los ojos, se sonrojó.-Yo realmente ¡lo siento!-gritó nerviosa al ver qué con quien había chocado era el invitado del amo.

-No importa, soy Jack… ¿estás bien?-preguntó preocupado.

-No, no es nada…

-¡Hana! ¿otra vez causando desastre?

-¿Eh? No yo solo…-dijo la chica bajando el rostro

-Fue culpa mía-dijo Jack, realmente aquella chica era divertida. Jack pensaba que como en su casa, todo era solitario, callado y condenadamente "perfecto" Al menos se alegraba un poco…

Las demás mucamas comenzaron a susurrarse cosa, después de todo la tal Hana había dicho "Yo creo que él es lindo…"

Pero, ninguno se percató de otra presencia allí oculta observando a un lindo pelirrojo disculpándose y pidiéndole a las mucamas que le enseñaran la mansión…

…...

-¿Y bien Tubbimura? ¿Ya averiguaste en qué está metido Hannibal?-preguntó Chase entrelazando sus manos.

Tubbimura tragó nervioso-Bueno, hace tres días hubo un movimiento sospechoso y Hannibal compró "algunas cosas". Ya tenemos el nombre de quién produce la mercancía que trafica Hannibal, pero no se ha encontrado su paradero. Lo último que se ha sabido del distribuidor fue que le envió su número de cuenta bancaria para finalizar la compra. Lamentablemente, la computadora de dónde provino la señal y los mensajes enviados se encontraron en el desierto. Se cree que va a viajar dentro de un tiempo…

-¿Cuánto?-preguntó fríamente, sinceramente Hannibal era un dolor de cabeza y si se enteraba que iba detrás de sus negocios las cosas se pondrían peor, y si ya era una molestia ahora simplemente sería una verdadera plaga, así que lo mejor era actuar con discreción y echarle la culpa a la policía.

-No se sabe, pero ya se están vigilando los aeropuertos.

-Bien, una vez lo atrapen utilicen todo tipo de métodos para que suelte la información que necesitamos, si se niega a hablar llénale la boca con billetes si es necesario.

Tubbimura se sentó, a él también le daría un infarto algún día.

Chase se recostó sobre su silla, estaba agotado, se la había pasado el día entero atendiendo un conferencia y firmando unos cuántos papeles, y a eso se le sumaba las escasas horas de sueño y al chico pelirrojo que tenía metido en su casa.

El teléfono sonó, y allí estaba, otro dolor de cabeza al que había olvidado mencionar, su media hermana.

-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora Shadow?...-Chase se frotó las sienes con fuerza- Si vienes a fastidiar será mejor que te devuelvas…Me importa un reverendo comino lo mucho que te tardaste en prepararte para venir a verme así que ni te ocurra subir las…-Chase fue interrumpido cuando una puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Chase-dijo con voz seductora-si sigues con esa cara de amargado, aunque, sin importar lo que hagas aún sigues siendo muy sexy.-susurró en su oído. Sí, definidamente, ya era hora de tomarse una pastilla o realmente la mesa saldría volando por la ventana.

…...

-¿Y cómo está mi futura adquisición?-preguntó Hannibal sonriente en espera de las noticias de su exótico futuro nuevo juguete. No todos los días te encontrabas con alguien que tuviera ojos rojos.

-Señor, el chico se encuentra en la mansión de Chase. Al parecer ya ha previsto parte de nuestros movimientos y ha impedido que el "arresto" se llevara a cabo.

-Oh, esos policías, si, eran unos completos inútiles. ¿Y Chase _ya ha terminado el juego?_

-No señor, aún no.

-¡oh! ¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! Porque si ya hubiera ganado hubiera sido de lo más aburrido.-Resopló Hannibal entusiasmado de que su diversión iba a durar por un tiempo más.- Mientras esté metido en esa casa evita que Chase manosee a mi juguete ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí señor.

-Ah y se me olvidaba, si fallas ¿sabes lo que te espera cierto?

El otro hombre no respondió, ya lo sabía. Si fallaba estaba muerto pero eso era algo que podía evitar mientras nadie en esa estúpida casa se diera cuenta de su presencia y eso incluía al creído de Chase Young ¿Qué sentiría si le robaba la corona en su propia casa? Eso era algo que estaba dispuesto a ver, si, porque solo de esa forma se desquitaría un poco.

* * *

La relación con Shadow y Chase es mal vista por la actitud de Shadow quien se siente atraída hacia Chase y usa cualquier método para intentar conquistarlo (pero eso no va a pasar, de eso me encargo yo…)

Y lo de la jaula hace referencia al comportamiento que tienen las aves "ellas no cantan por amor, solo cantan por rabia" que significa que uno pueda verlos trinar pero en verdad están llorando. Ósea es como lo que esconde detrás de una falsa sonrisa. Y si, Jack está siendo vigilado desde el principio en casa de Chase ¿pero cómo? Eso va después. Ya sé que está algo fría y sin sentimientos, pero esto solo refleja que luego de la tormenta sale el sol, ósea que dependiendo de como avancen las cosas lo pondré más emocional por parte de ambos. Y Chase le inventó excusas a Jack creyendo que sería un tonto que se lo creería, pero lo subestima. Comenten, reclamen y aconsejen -.-


End file.
